Ways to be normal at Goode high
by Aoife-faye
Summary: Annabeth is the new girl at school, relishing her life at Goode high with her newfound friends. But is a normal life really suited for a demigod? So what happens if you add a bunch of Gods with nothing better to do, monsters and memory loss to the picture? The answer? Chaos.
1. The new girl at school

_Percy's POV_

Math. I hate math. What was the point of algebra or learning how to divide fractions? So stupid. I walked into the crowded classroom and sat at my usual desk. I sighed and took out my books just as someone yelled out "PERCY!"  
I turned my head and saw my cousin Nico running into the classroom. "Percy have you seen the new girl?" He panted, as he sat down at the desk next to me. I raised an eyebrow. Nico rolled his eyes.  
"You know, the one walking with Thalia." He said, still trying to catch his breath. Ohhh her.  
"Yeah Annabeth. I crashed into her in the hallway. Literally." I said smiling just remembering her. She was really pretty. Not artificial with makeup and everything like every single girl in our year, but naturally pretty.  
With her perfectly tanned flawless skin, long wavy blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and warm smile she was basically a goddess. And trust me, I would know.

Thalia soon came in and sat in her usual spot next to Nico. "Hey guys." She said taking out her books. She turned her head and grinned at me. "So I see you like the new girl." She said grinning. I rolled my eyes. "Please Thalia, she's just another girl obsessed with looks." I said, _'like all the other girls'_. But I knew I was just lying to myself.  
I had never been one to fantasise myself with a girl. They were annoying, pushy and sometimes, missing most of their brain cells. BUt Annabeth... I Just felt a certain pull towards her.  
"And you know this how?" Thalia asked, fixing her electric blue eyes on me, a frown starting to etch into her face.  
I held up my hand in surrender. "Gods Thalia, chill! It's just instinct." I lied. _Wait, why was I lying?_ Nico rolled his eyes.

"Chill Thals. Mr Haven's coming." Nico said gesturing to the old man entering the classroom.  
"Ok class, open your textbooks to page 87 and we'll begin." Mr Haven said. Everyone in the class groaned.  
"Yes, yes I know. Life isn't fair and all that. Well I don't care." The teacher scowled and turned his back on the class as he began writing down some algebraic equations on the whiteboard.

(At lunch)

At the end of class Thalia grabbed my arm, sending a little shock through me. "OW!" I cried. Man, sometimes I hate how she's a daughter of Zeus.  
"Oops Sorry!" She said biting the bottom of her lip, letting go of my arm.  
"I just wanted to say that I invited Annabeth to sit with us at lunch. You can spend that time 'bonding' with her then." She winked. I moaned.  
"Thals! I barely know her so don't start with me!"  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh please kelp head. I know you guys are gonna get together in the future. It's just 'instinct'." She grinned quoting me. Nico chuckled.

All three of us headed to the cafeteria grabbing random food and walked to our usual table at the back, where there was already 5 people sitting there chatting. There was Jason (Thalia's younger brother), Piper (Jason's girlfriend), their best friend Leo, Grover, my best friend the satyr, and our friend Rachel who's an oracle (she sometimes gets possessed by oracle of Delphi and says random prophecies that don't make any sense and really creep us out). "Hey, did you guys hear about the new girl?" Piper said as we sat down.

"What no hello first?" Nico grumbled. Leo rolled his eyes grinning.

"Hey Nico. How's your day and blah blah blah." Leo said. Jason chuckled.

"Oh and yes, we know about the new girl. I showed her around and Percy here has a crush on her!" Thalia beamed.

"For the love of Gods Thalia, are you serious? I only talked to her for about a minute and you're already inventing some crazy love story." I groaned.

"OOH! There she is!" Thalia grinned.

"Annabeth!" She yelled, waving. At the other end of the cafeteria, Annabeth turned her head and spotted us. As she walked towards us, I noticed that most of the boys were checking her out. My fist tightened and I scowled, not even sure why. I just felt the need to protect her, which was completely stupid. I had only talked to her for a minute!  
Derek Karrs, my arch enemy, wolf-whistled and made a move to grab her, um, well, behind.

But in one swift move, she turned grabbed his wrist and pulled him up from his chair, kicking him sharply in the groin.  
Everyone in the cafeteria gasped. Most had watched the whole exchange. I winced. Man, that had to have been painful. But then again, Derek _was_ asking for it.  
His friends/minions were too stunned to defend their leader. Everyone watched as he groaned and turned purple from the pain, but Annabeth wasn't finished. She then delivered a low sweep kick, causing Derek's feet to come out under him. He landed with his back on the linoleum floor. Annabeth stood up and put one hand on her hip. "Jerk." She spat.

"Bitch, you're gonna pay for that." He moaned still clutching his groin.

"And how are you gonna do that from all the way down there?" She growled. Most of the people in the cafeteria cracked up and that comment.

Annabeth turned and continued walking towards us. Everyone kept whispering and staring at her, whereas the people at our table were too shocked to even speak. She sat down by the chair next to me. "Sorry about that." She said taking out an apple wrapped in tissue from her messenger bag.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" I said in awe. She blushed.

"I um, used to go to a cam-" She stopped herself.

"Martial arts class." She corrected, as she took a bite out of the apple.

"Huh." Grover said glancing at us in a way that was said '_what was she about to say?'._ I shook my head.

"Well that was pretty cool. Derek's an ass. He deserved it." Leo grinned.

"Gods, what's his deal?" Annabeth said scowling. We all looked at each other. Thals gave us a look that said '_did she just say gods?'_ I shot them another look. '_We'll talk about this later.' _Annabeth didn't seem to have noticed what she said.

Rachel smiled brightly. "Well, he's just tired from always coming second after Percy. Second cutest, second most popular guy in school-"

"Rach!" I cried.

"What?"

"I told you to stop with that kind of talk. Jeez, you make me sound like some sort of rock-star." I said huffing. Annabeth looked like she was about to say something but closed her mouth blushing.

"Oh please Perce. You're selling yourself short." Rachel said.

_Annabeth's POV_

The red-head smiled at me. "Well, he's just tired from always coming second after Percy. Second cutest, second most popular guy in school-"

"Rach!" Percy cried.

"What?"

"I told you to stop with that kind of talk. Jeez, you make me sound like some sort of rock-star." He huffed. _Oh my gods, he's modest and cute, _I thought. I mentally slapped myself. _Stop fan-girling over boys Annabeth!_

"Oh please Perce. You're selling yourself short." The red-head said. Just then, the really pretty girl with choppy brown hair and two braids going down the side of her face, coughed loudly to get our attention. She looked pretty enough to be a daughter of Aphrodite, but she looked too modest. She dressed like she didn't want to draw attention to herself and wanted to hide in the crowd. I liked her instantly.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Thalia grinned.

"Ok guys, this is Annabeth. Annabeth that's Piper," She said gesturing to the pretty girl who smiled at me from the other end of the table, "that's Jason my brother and Piper's boyfriend." The cute blonde with striking blue eyes, next to Piper grinned at me.

"The one with the mischievous look in his eyes is Leo," Thalia said pointing to a short, latino looking guy with brown curly hair and dark skin. Thalia was right, he did have a mischievous look in his eyes.

"The guy next to her is Grover." From his t-shirt that said '_Save the environment',_ I figured he was one of those tree-hugger types. "That's Rachel," Thalia said, pointing at the red-head. She seemed like a really nice person, though she gave off some kind of aura, like there was someone hiding inside her.

"The goth looking guy is my other cousin Nico." Thalia said knocking him on the head. She was right. He did look goth, with his black clothes and emotionless eyes.

"Says you." Nico scowled at her, smiling just a bit.

"And you've obviously already met Percy." Thalia grinned, her head going back and forth between us.

"Uh, yeah." Percy said, giving me another lop-sided grin that made me feel excited. _STOP IT ANNABETH! _I thought.

"Thanks Thalia. It's really nice to meet you all." I grinned at them. Everyone smiled back.

_Percy's POV_

After lunch when Thalia left with Annabeth, I talked with the group. "Please don't tell me I'm the only one who heard the new girl say 'gods'." Leo said.

"Nope, everyone heard it." Jason said.

"She was about to say camp too." He said.

"Yeah but she could have been about to say something else." Piper pointed out.

"But what about the way she fought?" Nico said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"She said she went to martial arts class." Rachel said.

"After she corrected herself." Jason said checking his schedule.

"But here's the question. Is she a demigod?" I said. We all looked at each other.

"If she was, we would have seen her at camp half-blood." Thalia said. This was getting complicated. Everything fit into place but that part. None of us had ever met her in camp. And she didn't recognise any of us either. By now the cafeteria was almost empty.

"Whatever guys. Comeon, let's just get to class." I said.

_Annabeth's POV_

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Most of my classes were with my new friends and they really did make me feel welcome. At all the other school I went to, my '_friends'_ just made me feel awkward and left out. But not these guys.  
They included me in class, and even invited me to come with them to Starbucks after school. And then there was Percy. I just, I couldn't even begin to describe him. He was hot, kind, funny, modest, kinda dumb in the head but also smart at the same time. He was just... well, too good to be true.  
This was just too odd for me. I was known in my old schools for ignoring boys instead of chasing them. But Percy was different. He piqued my intrest and made want to get to know him. My newfound friends who were guys were also kind, I didn't ignore them like other guys but they just weren't Percy...

I shook my head and closed my locker door. This was getting ridiculous. As I walked down the hallway, I heard someone call my name.

"Annabeth!" I turned and saw Percy running down the hallway.

"Hey seaweed-brain." I smiled as he caught up with me.

"Seaweed-brain huh? Why would you say that?" He grinned.

"Because from what I've heard from the others, you love the water. That and your head's totally filled with kelp instead of facts. Well at least that's what Thalia said." I smiled as we continued to walk down the hallway. He chuckled.

"You shouldn't believe everything Thalia says. Most of the things she says are outright lies."

"But, the thing is, I completely agree with her." I grinned as we reached the school doors.

"Well, two can play at this game, _'wise-girl'_." He said. _Wise-girl. Nice comeback. _I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his shoulder. Percy laughed.

We started walking down the road to Starbucks and on the way, we talked about ourselves. And in the meantime, I started thinking. We had given each other nicknames, and now we were talking like we were best friends. I smiled. We were off to a fantastic start. Time flew past and we reached the coffee shop and walked in where there was already Thalia, Luke, Nico and Leo.

"Hey guys!" Leo hollered, holding up a cup of hot chocolate. I laughed. Leo seemed like the guy you would talk to if you were feeling down. He always managed to keep everyone happy and talking. Everyone laughed as me and Percy sat down at the large booth.

"So how was the walk here?" Thalia asked, giving me a slight wink, taking a sip from her drink. I turned red and out the corner of my eye, I saw Percy do the same.

"Aw Thals, let them enjoy their company without you watching." Leo grinned. Thalia rolled her eyes.

Percy smirked. "So, where are the others?"

"Rachel had to go home and attend a fancy, schmancy dinner with her family, Jason and Piper are doing homework at his place, and Grover had a date with his girlfriend Juniper." Nico said sipping black coffee.

"Ohhh." Percy said. I rolled my eyes. "Seaweed-brain." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know, wise-girl?" Percy whined. Unfortunately, everyone at the booth, heard our nicknames for each other. They all smirked, even Nico.

"Shut up." I mumbled. Everyone started cracking up and eventually, I joined them. Maybe this school would be different. Maybe I could actually hang around instead of moving again to prevent further questions about the damage to school property like so many times before. Maybe, the monsters would finally leave me alone.


	2. Normality

_Percy's POV_

Math. I hate math. What was the point of algebra or learning how to divide fractions? So stupid. I walked into the crowded classroom and sat at my usual desk. I sighed and took out my books just as someone yelled out "PERCY!"  
I turned my head and saw my cousin Nico running into the classroom. "Percy have you seen the new girl?" He panted, as he sat down at the desk next to me. I raised an eyebrow. Nico rolled his eyes.  
"You know, the one walking with Thalia." He said, still trying to catch his breath. Ohhh her.  
"Yeah Annabeth. I crashed into her in the hallway. Literally." I said smiling just remembering her. She was really pretty. Not artificial with makeup and everything like every single girl in our year, but naturally pretty.  
With her perfectly tanned flawless skin, long wavy blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and warm smile she was basically a goddess. And trust me, I would know.

Thalia soon came in and sat in her usual spot next to Nico. "Hey guys." She said taking out her books. She turned her head and grinned at me. "So I see you like the new girl." She said grinning. I rolled my eyes. "Please Thalia, she's just another girl obsessed with looks." I said, _'like all the other girls'_. But I knew I was just lying to myself.  
I had never been one to fantasise myself with a girl. They were annoying, pushy and sometimes, missing most of their brain cells. BUt Annabeth... I Just felt a certain pull towards her.  
"And you know this how?" Thalia asked, fixing her electric blue eyes on me, a frown starting to etch into her face.  
I held up my hand in surrender. "Gods Thalia, chill! It's just instinct." I lied. _Wait, why was I lying?_ Nico rolled his eyes.

"Chill Thals. Mr Haven's coming." Nico said gesturing to the old man entering the classroom.  
"Ok class, open your textbooks to page 87 and we'll begin." Mr Haven said. Everyone in the class groaned.  
"Yes, yes I know. Life isn't fair and all that. Well I don't care." The teacher scowled and turned his back on the class as he began writing down some algebraic equations on the whiteboard.

(At lunch)

At the end of class Thalia grabbed my arm, sending a little shock through me. "OW!" I cried. Man, sometimes I hate how she's a daughter of Zeus.  
"Oops Sorry!" She said biting the bottom of her lip, letting go of my arm.  
"I just wanted to say that I invited Annabeth to sit with us at lunch. You can spend that time 'bonding' with her then." She winked. I moaned.  
"Thals! I barely know her! So don't start with me!"  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh please kelp head. I know you guys are gonna get together in the future. It's just 'instinct'." She grinned quoting me. Nico chuckled.

All three of us headed to the cafeteria grabbing random food and walked to our usual table at the back, where there was already 5 people sitting there chatting. There was Jason (Thalia's younger brother), Piper (Jason's girlfriend), their best friend Leo, Grover, my best friend the satyr, and our friend Rachel who's an oracle (she sometimes gets possessed by oracle of Delphi and says random prophecies that don't make any sense and really creep us out). "Hey, did you guys hear about the new girl?" Piper said as we sat down.

"What no hello first?" Nico grumbled. Leo rolled his eyes grinning.

"Hey Nico. How's your day and blah blah blah." Leo said. Jason chuckled.

"Oh and yes, we know about the new girl. I showed her around and Percy here has a crush on her!" Thalia beamed.

"For the love of Gods Thalia, are you serious? I only talked to her for about a minute and you're already inventing some crazy love story." I groaned.

"OOH! There she is!" Thalia grinned.

"Annabeth!" She yelled, waving. At the other end of the cafeteria, Annabeth turned her head and spotted us. As she walked towards us, I noticed that most of the boys were checking her out. My fist tightened and I scowled, not even sure why. I just felt the need to protect her, which was completely stupid. I had only talked to her for a minute!  
Derek Karrs, my arch enemy, wolf-whistled and made a move to grab her, um, well, behind.

But in one swift move, she turned grabbed his wrist and pulled him up from his chair, kicking him sharply in the groin.  
Everyone in the cafeteria gasped. Most had watched the whole exchange. I winced. Man, that had to have been painful. But then again, Derek _was_ asking for it.  
His friends/minions were too stunned to defend their leader. Everyone watched as he groaned and turned purple from the pain, but Annabeth wasn't finished. She then delivered a low sweep kick, causing Derek's feet to come out under him. He landed with his back on the linoleum floor. Annabeth stood up and put one hand on her hip. "Jerk." She spat.

"Bitch, you're gonna pay for that." He moaned.

"And how are you gonna do that from all the way down there?" She growled. Most of the people in the cafeteria cracked up and that comment.

Annabeth turned and continued walking towards us. Everyone kept whispering and staring at her, whereas the people at our table were too shocked to even speak. She sat down by the chair next to me. "Sorry about that." She said taking out an apple wrapped in tissue from her messenger bag.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" I said in awe. She blushed.

"I um, used to go to a cam-" She stopped herself.

"Martial arts class." She corrected, as she took a bite out of the apple.

"Huh." Grover said glancing at us in a way that was said '_what was she about to say?'._ I shook my head.

"Well that was pretty cool. Derek's an ass. He deserved it." Leo grinned.

"Gods, what's his deal?" Annabeth said scowling. We all looked at each other. Thals gave us a look that said '_did she just say gods?'_ I shot them another look. '_We'll talk about this later.' _Annabeth didn't seem to have noticed what she said.

Rachel smiled brightly. "Well, he's the second cutest and the second most popular guy in school after Percy."

"Rach!" I cried.

"What?"

"I told you to stop with that kind of talk. Jeez, you make me sound like some sort of rock-star." I said huffing. Annabeth looked like she was about to say something but closed her mouth blushing.

"Oh please Perce. You're selling yourself short." Rachel said.

_Annabeth's POV_

The red-head smiled at me. "Well, he's the second cutest and the second most popular guy in school after Percy."

"Rach!" Percy cried.

"What?"

"I told you to stop with that kind of talk. Jeez, you make me sound like some sort of rock-star." He huffed. _Oh my gods, he's modest and cute, _I thought. I mentally slapped myself. _Stop fan-girling over boys Annabeth!_

"Oh please Perce. You're selling yourself short." The red-head said. Just then, the really pretty girl with choppy brown hair and two braids going down the side of her face, coughed loudly to get our attention. She looked pretty enough to be a daughter of Aphrodite, but she looked too modest. She dressed like she didn't want to draw attention to herself and wanted to hide in the crowd. I liked her instantly.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Thalia grinned.

"Ok guys, this is Annabeth. Annabeth that's Piper," She said gesturing to the pretty girl who smiled at me from the other end of the table, "that's Jason my brother and Piper's boyfriend." The cute blonde with striking blue eyes, next to Piper grinned at me.

"The one with the mischievous look in his eyes is Leo," Thalia said pointing to a short, latino looking guy with brown curly hair and dark skin. Thalia was right, he did have a mischievous look in his eyes.

"The guy next to her is Grover." From his t-shirt that said '_Save the environment',_ I figured he was one of those tree-hugger types. "That's Rachel," Thalia said, pointing at the red-head. She seemed like a really nice person, though she gave off some kind of aura, like there was someone hiding inside her.

"The goth looking guy is my other cousin Nico." Thalia said knocking him on the head. She was right. He did look goth, with his black clothes and emotionless eyes.

"Says you." Nico scowled at her, smiling just a bit.

"And you've obviously already met Percy." Thalia grinned, her head going back and forth between us.

"Uh, yeah." Percy said, giving me another lop-sided grin that made me feel excited. _STOP IT ANNABETH! _I thought.

"Thanks Thalia. It's really nice to meet you all." I grinned at them. Everyone smiled back.

_Percy's POV_

After lunch when Thalia left with Annabeth, I talked with the group. "Please don't tell me I'm the only one who heard the new girl say 'gods'." Leo said.

"Nope, everyone heard it." Jason said.

"She was about to say camp too." He said.

"Yeah but she could have been about to say something else." Piper pointed out.

"But what about the way she fought?" Nico said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"She said she went to martial arts class." Rachel said.

"After she corrected herself." Jason said checking his schedule.

"But here's the question. Is she a demigod?" I said. We all looked at each other.

"If she was, we would have seen her at camp half-blood." Thalia said. This was getting complicated. Everything fit into place but that part. None of us had ever met her in camp. And she didn't recognise any of us either. By now the cafeteria was almost empty.

"Whatever guys. Comeon, let's just get to class." I said.

_Annabeth's POV_

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Most of my classes were with my new friends and they really did make me feel welcome. At all the other school I went to, my '_friends'_ just made me feel awkward and left out. But not these guys.  
They included me in class, and even invited me to come with them to Starbucks after school. And then there was Percy. I just, I couldn't even begin to describe him. He was hot, kind, funny, modest, kinda dumb in the head but also smart at the same time. He was just... well, too good to be true.  
This was just too odd for me. I was known in my old schools for ignoring boys instead of chasing them. But Percy was different. He piqued my intrest and made want to get to know him. My newfound friends who were guys were also kind, I didn't ignore them like other guys but they just weren't Percy...

I shook my head and closed my locker door. This was getting ridiculous. As I walked down the hallway, I heard someone call my name.

"Annabeth!" I turned and saw Percy running down the hallway.

"Hey seaweed-brain." I smiled as he caught up with me.

"Seaweed-brain huh? Why would you say that?" He grinned.

"Because from what I've heard from the others, you love the water. That and your head's totally filled with kelp instead of facts. Well at least that's what Thalia said." I smiled as we continued to walk down the hallway. He chuckled.

"You shouldn't believe everything Thalia says. Most of the things she says are outright lies."

"But, the thing is, I completely agree with her." I grinned as we reached the school doors.

"Well, two can play at this game, _'wise-girl'_." He said. _Wise-girl. Nice comeback. _I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his shoulder. Percy laughed.

We started walking down the road to Starbucks and on the way, we talked about ourselves. And in the meantime, I started thinking. We had given each other nicknames, and now we were talking like we were best friends. I smiled. We were off to a fantastic start. Time flew past and we reached the coffee shop and walked in where there was already Thalia, Luke, Nico and Leo.

"Hey guys!" Leo hollered, holding up a cup of hot chocolate. I laughed. Leo seemed like the guy you would talk to if you were feeling down. He always managed to keep everyone happy and talking. Everyone laughed as me and Percy sat down at the large booth.

"So how was the walk here?" Thalia asked, giving me a slight wink, taking a sip from her drink. I turned red and out the corner of my eye, I saw Percy do the same.

"Aw Thals, let them enjoy their company without you watching." Leo grinned. Thalia rolled her eyes.

Percy smirked. "So, where are the others?"

"Rachel had to go home and attend a fancy, schmancy dinner with her family, Jason and Piper are doing homework at his place, and Grover had a date with his girlfriend Juniper." Nico said sipping black coffee.

"Ohhh." Percy said. I rolled my eyes. "Seaweed-brain." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know, wise-girl?" Percy whined. Unfortunately, everyone at the booth, heard our nicknames for each other. They all smirked, even Nico.

"Shut up." I mumbled. Everyone started cracking up and eventually, I joined them. Maybe this school would be different. Maybe I could actually hang around instead of moving again to prevent further questions about the damage to school property like so many times before. Maybe, the monsters would finally leave me alone.


	3. The day before Halloween

Annabeth's POV

A week had passed at my new school and I absolutely LOVED it. I had grown really close with my new friends, and through my occasional talks with them, I had realised that most of them wore a mask. A mask that really hid who they were deep down inside.  
And despite their public appearances, they were all actually complicated people. All hiding something.  
But it wasn't my business. It would be rude to pry. Besides, I was hiding something myself anyway.

All in all, it had been a fantastic week. And this weekend, was halloween. The whole group had invited me to go trick or treating with them on Saturday.

_"You're sure I won't be an intrusion?" I asked nervously._

_"Course not! The whole night would be even more awesome if you came!" Thalia cried grabbing my arm._

_"But it's your night!" I wailed._

_"Annabeth!" Piper cried. I sighed._

_"You're absolutely positive it won't be a problem?"_

_"Positive." Percy said, giving me his lop-sided grin that basically made my heart melt._

_"You sure?" I had asked._

_"YES!" Everyone yelled._

_"Alright, alright, no need to yell." I muttered, loud enough for them to hear. Everyone laughed. Not like a 'Haha jokes! I can't believe you fell for it!' look, but a happy kind of laugh._

"Annabeth snap out of it!" Thalia yelled in my ear.  
"OW!" I cried. Wait, where was I again? I looked around the room I was in. Halloween costume shop. And then I remembered. _Oh yeah, we were shopping for costumes. _Thalia rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Jeez, you've been zoning out all day." She said.

"It's not my fault! I hate shopping." I whined. Piper laughed.

"Common Annabeth! It's just costume shopping." She smiled.

"Now, does this suit me?" Thalia asked, holding up a black and red vampire costume complete with a pair of fake fangs.

"It's perfect! Totally suits you!" Rachel cried jumping up and down.  
"Woah Rach, stop bouncing you're giving me a headache." I moaned. She just laughed. Rachel and Piper had already picked out their outfits. Rachel was going as Red riding hood (we had suggested it because of her hair) and Piper was going as the evil queen from 'sleeping beauty' (we had all begged her to be sleeping beauty herself but she said that she'd pull off the queen much better). Now it was only me who didn't have a costume.

"You know what? I think I'll just be a witch." I said. Thalia nodded excitedly. I'll bet she was willing to go along with anything I said I wanted to be for halloween as long as I was dressing up. "Yes!" Piper cried.

"Ok girls split up! We need to find the PERFECT costume!" Thalia said all 'commando-like' before darting off with Rachel and Piper at her heels. I smiled and took a seat in the couch close to the changing rooms and took out my phone where there was a text from Percy.  
We had both gotten seriously close to each other lately, already to the verge where I wanted to be _more _than just friends with him. The problem was, I don't think he felt the same why.  
I sighed and just shook my head. No point in thinking about it, I thought. I read the text.

Percy: _So how are u holding up with shopping?  
_Annabeth: _I'm dying. Shopping is sooo not up my aisle  
_Percy: _Lol, hope u survive. Those girls can be witches when it comes to shopping. even Thalia :p  
_Annabeth: _Funny you should say tht. I'm going as a witch for 2morrow  
_Percy: _SCORE 1 FOR PERCY! Whoo hoo!  
_Annabeth: _oh my gods, you can be such a child_

The second I hit send I stared at the screen. Shit! I said 'gods'! Oh, no no no no no! I tried to find the delete or even edit button but there wasn't any. Dammit! Just then the girls came back with a pile of clothes.

"Ok Annabeth try these on for size!" Rachel cried.

"My gods, you can't be serious?!" I whined. Shit I said 'gods' again! _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! _I mentally yelled at myself. Have I always said 'gods' in front of them? Luckily for me they didn't notice.

"Yes we're serious! Common Annie just try them!" Thalia pleaded.

"I told you not to call me Annie!" I moaned.

"Oops, not Annie then._ 'Wise-girl'_ wasn't it?" Piper winked.

"Fine!" I cried grabbing the pile and hurrying over to the changing rooms with the girls giggling as I left them behind.  
_'Ok what do we have here?..." _I thought as I rummaged through the costumes. I stopped and grinned as I found one that was pretty cool. I quickly put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a strapless, black, velvet dress with a dark purple sash around the waist and went all the way down, almost to my ankles. Around the bottom of the dress, the black velvet carefully faded into a dark purple. The dress came with black, evening gloves that went up to my elbows that fitted perfectly, along with a black, traffic cone-like hat, that looked bent out of shape. There was also a pair of black boots. I slipped them on and plopped the hat on my head.

I walked out of the change rooms and watched as the girls grinned at me.

"It's perfect!" Rachel cried.

"I don't know guys, doesn't look like much of a witch's costume." I said doubtfully.

"Ooh wait! I've got just the thing!" Thalia cried and soon came back with a black, mahogany broom with thick black bristles.  
"Ok hold this." She said handing me the broom. I sighed but took it and glanced in the mirror. Thalia was right. It _was_ just the thing that made it more witchy.

"Perfect!" Piper grinned. We then payed for the costumes and took a cab to Rachel's place. We were going to do the make-up thing tomorrow at Rachel's condo so we were leaving the costumes there.  
We stayed there for a bit, talking about random stuff while on our phones surfing the net.

I glanced at the time in my phone. It said 5:00pm. "Dammit!" I said out loud.

"What, what is it?" Rachel said looking up from the book she was reading.

"I promised I'd be home at around 4:30." I said standing up.

"Are your parents gonna be mad?" Thalia asked looking a little worried.

"Not really. I just like being on time since I'm the daughter of Ath-" Ah crap. Seriously what's up with me lately? I've been really close to letting it slip that I'm a demigod. It's just that all these people make me feel so welcome and I hate lying to them.

"Anyways, need to go. See ya tomorrow!" I said before hightailing it out of Rachel's condo and catching a cab back to my place before they could suspect anything.

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews about the story. I really appreciate it! As for the question do they all go to the same camp, I haven't decided yet because it would be too complicated.  
****Chapter 4 is going to be up tomorrow and I hope you guys like it! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**~Aoife**


	4. Who you really are

_Annabeth's POV_

"OK Annabeth your turn!" Rachel said. It was halloween night and we had already gotten into our costumes and now Rach was doing our makeup.

"Nuh uh. I don't do makeup." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh for heavens sake Annabeth it'll only take a while." Thalia grinned. She looked really good in her vampire costume. It was a black, long-sleeved dress that went up to her ankles with a matching cape that was blood-red on the inside. She wore combat boots and her fake fangs too. Rachel had coloured her face with white foundation so Thalia looked really pale.

I sighed. "Fine, fine. Whatever. Let's get this over with." I said.

"Yes!" Piper cheered. I pulled a face which caused her to giggle. Her evil queen outfit was fantastic. It was an extravagant black dress with tight sleeves that were so long, it managed to cover up half her palms. The hem and neckline was lined with gold lace and she even wore a bunch of jewelry.

Her brown hair was done up and curled so it bounced whenever she moved. Piper had insisted that the only thing she wanted Rachel to do with the makeup was give her black eyeshadow and ruby-red lipstick.

"Ok Annabeth close your eyes." Rachel instructed. I sighed but did as I was told. I felt Rachel do some weird mumbo jumbo with the makeup and heard Thalia squealing in the background. This was getting ridiculous.  
"Alright you can open them now." Rachel said. I glanced in the mirror. Woah.  
Rach had given me dark purple eyeshadow and black eye liner that brought out my grey eyes and black lipstick. Total witch alert.

"There!" Rachel said proudly.

"My girl's growing up!" Thalia said in mock sadness while wiping invisible tears. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok guys let's move. It's 6:00pm and we promised to meet the boys at Percy's place 6:15." Piper said standing up.

We all gathered our stuff and then caught a cab, eventually reaching a nice apartment with several stories. Thalia led the way to percy's unit and knocked on the door. Percy opened it giving us his lop-sided grin. Well, he wasn't really Percy tonight. He had on a black wizard's robe with a hat like mine and black rimmed glasses. I raised an eyebrow.

"Harry Potter?" I asked. He feigned mock anger.

"What no hello? You witch!" He grinned. We all started laughing.

"Come in. We're just putting on finishing touches so can you wait a bit?" He asked as he ushered us inside.

"Yeah sure." Rachel grinned as we walked in. It was a big apartment that felt really homey.

"Percy are those more friends?" A woman yelled from a room.

"Yeah mom. We're leaving soon so don't worry!" Percy said. The woman came out of the room smiling brightly. She seemed very motherly with curly brown hair and warm, brown eyes.

"Hello girls!" She said giving Thalia, Rachel and Piper and hug.

"Hi Sally!" They all replied. Then she turned to me. I smiled awkwardly.

"Hi Mrs Jackson. I'm Annabeth." I said holding out a hand.

"Ah, so you're Annabeth! Percy's been telling me all about you!" Sally said shaking my hand before giving me a hug as well.

"Mom!" Percy groaned.

"Well it's true! You're constantly talking about the pretty new-girl Annabeth and her grey eyes and her blonde hair and-"  
"OK, TIME TO STOP TALKING!" Percy cried turning red. I blushed. _He had been talking about me? _All the girls giggled, even me. Sally laughed.

"Oh, I'm just teasing darling." Sally giggled, slapping him lightly on the arm. Percy rolled his eyes. Just then, the rest of the boys came out of a room. Nico was dressed as the grim-reaper, Grover was a tree, Jason was as a roman god and Leo was dressed as some engineer with soot all over his skin. "Ok we're ready!" Leo announced.

We spent the whole night trick-or-treating and ended up with a whole bag of candy each. "So are we gonna go home now?" Nico asked as we walked through the park. Rachel had walked ahead saying that she had to get home early because her dad had wanted her at home at 9:00 sharp.

"Nah man! The night's still young!" Leo yelled running around like crazy.

"Gods, he's crazy." Thalia chuckled before slapping a hand over her mouth in shock. She said 'gods' too! But before I could even register this, someone screamed further in the park. We all looked at each other. It sounded like Rachel.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" The person screamed. Yup, definitely Rachel.

We all ran as fast as we could towards Rachel's voice and came face-to-face with 3 minotaurs.

_Percy's POV_

"Holy Hera." Piper whispered. Rachel had backed up into a tree while the minotaurs faced her down.

"Annabeth get back!" I yelled as I took out my pen and clicked it. The pen instantly turned into my sword _riptide_. Without waiting for her to reply, I charged one of the minotaurs with most of the others close behind. Leo and Piper stayed with Annabeth.

My battle training took over. I hadn't been to camp half-blood in a year but I could still remember how to fight. Sure I was a little rusty but that didn't matter.

Jason and Thalia took out one of the minotaurs by blasting it with lightning. Nico had taken out another with an army of the undead. Sometimes, being a son of Hades had its perks. Now it was just my minotaur.

"ANNABETH NO!" Piper yelled. I turned around, only to see Annabeth charging the minotaur with a dagger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I cried, still attacking the minotaur. But to my surprise, she expertly slashed and dodged the minotaur like she was born to do this. Together we attacked in sync, moving like we had fought together our whole life, and for a brief moment I believed it. Annabeth then went ahead, dodged as the minotaur tried to grab her, jumped and stabbed him in the heart. The minotaur roared and exploded into fine, gold dust.

We all breathed heavily and soon, everyone fell silent and started gaping at Annabeth.

"I'm a daughter of Athena." She finally said, breaking the silence that was threatening to suffocate us.

"Told ya!" Thalia said shoving Leo with her shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even say anything!" He protested rolled his eyes.

"We kinda figured out you were a demigod by the amount of times you said 'gods'." Jason grinned.

"So stupid. I can't believe the amount of times I let it slip." Annabeth groaned.

"So I guess we should introduce ourselves properly." Rachel grinned.

"I'm a mortal but I'm constantly possessed by the oracle of Delphi." She said.

"Me and Jason are kids of Zeus." Thalia said yawning as if being a kid of one of the big three was no big deal. And in truth, it wasn't.

"Son of Hephaestus." Leo grinned.

"Aphrodite." Piper said.

"Son of Hades." Nico grumbled. Annabeth glanced at me. I sighed.

"Son of Poseidon." I said quietly, not meeting her stormy grey eyes. She was a daughter of Athena and I was a son of Poseidon. Could we even be friends?

"Do you guys go to camp Half-blood?" Annabeth asked. Everyone nodded.

"Then why is it we've never seen each other there before?" She asked. We all looked at each other, except for Rachel who just looked uncomfortable.

"You mean, you go to camp too?" Leo gaped. She nodded as well.

"Except, I haven't been there for a while." She added.

"How is it we've never met there before?" Jason asked.

"Actually the question is, how is it _none_ of us have ever met at camp before? We first met at school and realised we were all demigods not until later. If we have all claimed to have been at camp for ages, how is it we only met a year ago?" Piper said thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute, Annabeth, did you leave camp a year ago?" I suddenly asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Well, yeah I guess. I've been at camp for most of my life but moved to San Francisco a year ago. Since then I've been bouncing from school to school. My family and I moved back to Manhattan because my dad got a job offer." She said.

"Well, neither of us have been to camp in a year." Thalia said, now looking worried.

"I think we need to speak with the man who might have the answers." Jason said.

"Not man." Piper corrected.

"No you're right. Centaur I mean." He grinned.

**Ok, I've finally found a way to make everything make sense. To answer your questions about 'Do they go to the same camp?', you'll have to read the next chapter which I'm posting soon.  
I'm hoping to put in the Gods in chapter 6 and the story plot will still be carried out at Goode high. I just had to put other stuff in first so the story would make sense. **  
**Review please and if you have any questions, just ask! Thanks guys!**

**~Aoife**


	5. Memories

_Annabeth's POV_

We all walked out of the park and caught different cabs to reach camp half-blood. The place was deserted and perfectly quiet, almost as if someone had blanketed the camp in silence.

We walked past the cabins and into the big house. We had thought it wasn't rational to come banging on Chiron's door in the middle of the night but we needed answers. Now. Rachel knocked on the loudly until Chiron opened it. He was in his folding wheelchair that hid his horse legs with a blanket over his knees. He didn't look like he was sleeping before we came knocking but he still looked tired.

His smiled brightly when he saw us. "Children! You're back!" He cried, ushering us into the big house. The place was pretty huge but crowded with furniture and was also warm and bright inside.

"Chiron we need answers." Percy said crossing his arms. The centaur sighed.

"I know, I know. We had to wait until you all at least gained most of your memories of each other before we told you what happened." He said rubbing his temples. _Wait, memories of each other?_

"Please, take a seat." He said, gesturing to the multiple couches set in a 3 sided rectangle facing a fireplace. I took a seat between Percy and Thalia.

"Ok, where to begin." He sighed.

"After the seven half-bloods of the prophecy defeated Gaea, everything fell back into place. Training here and forgetting about the war with camp Jupiter. Hazel and Frank were sent back to the roman camp by Reyna but Jason refused to go and therefore stayed here in the greek camp." He said, glancing at us to make sure we were following.

"Everyone here except Rachel was sent on a quest to kill off the remaining major monsters that escaped Tartarus just before the doors of death were closed, drakons and things like that. Unfortunately, you were ambushed by a massive group of _aria_, the monsters that place a curse on you when they are killed. When fighting, either Nico, Thalia or Percy killed an _aria_ that unleashed a powerful curse set by the titan, Iapetus as he fell into the river Lethe."  
We all looked at each other. We had known each other way before?

Chiron continued. "Everyone here that was fighting the _aria_ instantly forgot about each other. That was the curse. Iapetus wanted you to know how he felt when he forgot his memories. Not forget about yourself, just your friends.  
You were all unconscious when we found you and you stayed that way for days. After all, years and years worth of memories take a long time to be wiped out. During that time, we, including the gods, tried to find a way to lift the curse. Unfortunately, the only way for you all to regain your memories was time.  
So we sent you all to Goode high-school. Nico, Thalia, Jason and Percy were at least able to remember they were cousins because being children of the big three, they were able to resist more of the curse but still forgot the others. Annabeth wasn't able to attend the school since her father wanted her in San Francisco with him." Chiron said.

We all gaped at him like he had grown 5 heads.

"NOW YOU TELL US?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED?!" Thalia roared standing up angrily.

"We tried! Whenever we did, you would just forget them again the next hour! The only way to get rid of the block that was pushing your memories away, was time!" Chiron said angrily.

Jason grabbed Thalia's arm and pulled her back to the couch before she made the centaur more angry. Chiron sighed. "As the block disappeared, you felt a pull to each other yes?" Everyone stayed silent as they thought about the past year. They all nodded. I didn't of course.

"Well those were your memories coming back. Like Jason and Piper. They eventually got together again didn't you?" He asked.

"Well yeah." Piper replied, interlacing her fingers with his.

"And Percy and Annabeth. You've known each other ever since you were twelve. You two have been on so many quests and eventually got together after the titan war. You've literally been through hell and back. Haven't you felt a pull to each other?" Chiron asked.  
Me and Percy looked each other. _Known each other ever since we were twelve? Literally been through hell and back? We dated?! Ok this was getting crazy. But it could explain why I felt so drawn to him._

"Well what about Rachel? She wasn't there when we were fighting the _aria_. How is it she doesn't remember us either?" Leo asked.

"No I remember all of you, even Annabeth. I was simply pretending we had just met. Chiron told me to watch over you the past year in case there was any new developments." Rachel said.

"Oh gods, this isn't possible." Nico mumbled.

"I'm sorry children." Chiron said softly.

"I think we need some air." I said, slowly getting up on my feet. Everyone else did as well. Except for Chiron.

"Of course." He replied. As we headed out the door, Chiron grabbed Percy's arm and said something to him while handing him a piece of paper. I ignored it and went outside with the others. We all split up and started walking around the camp. I sighed as I walked around the camp, wishing I could remember more. I tried to dig into my memories, desperately trying to think of the times I had met my friends earlier in my life.  
Then I thought of the time I met them at school. It suddenly made a lot of sense as to why it felt so right to be around them, like I had known them for years. It just... fell into place.

Subconsciously, I had walked to the beach right at the edge of the water. I don't know why I walked here. It just made me feel better. I sat down, digging my hands into the powdery sand and closed my eyes, listening to the soft lapping of the bay.  
After a while, I felt someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes and realised it was Percy.

I smiled. "Hey." I said softly. He grinned. That mischievous, lop-sided grin that I couldn't help but love.

"Hey." He replied. We sat there for a while just staring at the view.

"I felt a pull to this place. It's why I came here. But I see you beat me to it." He said quietly, smiling. Then he looked at me.

"Don't worry. You're not the only one who felt the pull. It's just that, I feel like I've been here so many times, but, I can't remember being here." I said, a frustrated tone creeping into my voice.

I felt like crying. I can't believe all my memories of my new friends were gone. I can't believe my memories of Percy were gone. 5 years worth of memories. Percy wrapped an arm around me sighing. "I know, wise-girl, I know." he said.  
I leaned into his shoulder and kept listening to the water.

"Here." Percy said after a while, pushing something into my hand. I looked at it and gasped. It was a photo of me and Percy about 16 years old, with our arms around each other's waists, smiling brightly with love in our eyes.

"Chiron gave this to me before I left the big house." He said quietly. I gently fingered the photo smiling. We both looked so happy. I wanted that back. I wanted us back. Percy slowly tipped my chin up so that I was looking at him.  
"Could I maybe kiss you?" He mumbled softly. I didn't say anything. Instead _I_ kissed him, my arms instantly going around his neck and his hands on my waist.  
And then I felt it. My memories rushing back. All the quests we had been on, the horror we had faced together in Tartarus. The different times we had gone to the beach and played in the ocean. The amount of times we had kissed, each one better than the last. It all came flooding back in huge waves. As we pulled apart I could tell he had gotten his memories back too.

"I love you." He whispered. I watched as his vibrant sea-green eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said as he pressed his lips to mine. Just then, someone coughed loudly behind us. We both pulled apart and saw Thalia smirking at us. We both turned tomato red.

"Sorry about breaking up the little love-fest you guys have going on here, but I thought you should know that Chiron wants us back in the big house." She said, one hand on her hip. Percy sighed but stood up offering me a hand. I took it and together we walked to the the big house, with Thalia giving us the occasional smirk and muttering 'classic'.

When we got there, everyone was already waiting for us. Everyone glanced at our intertwined fingers and shot us grins and looks that said _'about freaking time'_. We shot them looks as we sat down. Chiron began to speak again.

"I spoke with your godly parents about what has happened here tonight along with the minotaur attacks." He said.

"Wait how did you know about the minotaur attack?" Percy asked, a confused look setting on his face.

"I told him. Chill Perce." Jason grinned.  
Chiron nodded. "Which is why, tomorrow you'll be receiving a nice surprise. Now, head off back to your homes. I'm sure your parents are worried." He said smiling. _A surprise?_

I yawned. I hadn't noticed how tired I was. After we bid Chiron farewell, we took different cabs and headed back to our homes. Percy rode in the same cab as me but the ride was silent.

As I walked up the steps, Percy called out my name. I turned around and saw him climb out the cab and run towards me.

"Look wise-girl, I missed a whole year with you and I'm gonna make up for it." He said grinning. I smiled back taking his hands in mine.

"So tomorrow after school, you and me, alone at the beach. Sound good?" He asked.

I nodded. "It sounds perfect seaweed-brain." I whispered and kissed him. Gods I had been wanting to do that for a while now. We reluctantly pulled apart.

"See you tomorrow." He grinned and walked back to the cab, waving one final time before closing the door and driving away. I smiled a basically floated up the apartment stairs to my unit. My parents would get mad at me for getting home so late but that didn't really matter right now. Because right now, I had never felt more complete.


	6. How the Gods spend their extra time

_Percy's POV_

The next day turned out to be very eventful. I had picked up Annabeth from her house and we walked to school together talking non-stop, with my arm around her shoulder.

"What do you think Chiron's surprise is?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Hope it's a good surprise." I said kissing the top of her head.

When we reached school, tons of people were staring at us in complete shock. I just grinned whereas Annabeth looked uncomfortable with all the attention. I smiled and interlaced my fingers with hers, squeezing her hand reassuringly.  
She looked up and grinned. I can't believe I had forgotten her. Even when I had amnesia I remembered her. But I was definitely gonna make up for the time we lost.

As we walked past the registration office, the woman behind the desk called out "Miss Chase!"  
We stopped and walked to the desk. She smiled and handed Annabeth a piece of paper. "A man called the school and requested a new schedule for you, Annabeth." She said.

"Wait, what man?" She asked confused.

"He called himself Mr Brunner I believe? Said that you didn't like your classes and requested a move." The woman said before going back to typing on her computer. Me and Annabeth looked at each other before sharing a knowing smile and walking out of the registration office.

"So what's your new schedule?" I asked looking over her shoulder as she read the piece of paper.  
"Huh. Basically every class is different." She muttered.  
"Oh sweet! You basically have every class with me!" I said. Annabeth laughed.  
"GUYS!" Thalia cried running towards us with Piper close behind.  
"You two are THE talk of the school! Most of the students are rating you the couple of the week!" Piper squealed.  
"No fair I wanted to say it!" Thalia pouted.  
"1st period hasn't even started yet and the gossip has already gotten to you guys?" I said in disbelief.  
"Yeah well that's high-school. Gossip spreads like wildfire, especially if it's about the hottest guy in school getting taken by a newbie." Thalia said.

"PERCY!" Someone cried. Oh no. I turned around and saw Mikayla Saunders sashaying towards me a scowl on her face. In a second I realised that scowl was meant for Annabeth.  
Mikayla was one of the prettiest girls in school and she knew it. Ever since I had moved to this school, she had been constantly throwing herself at me, begging me to take her on a date. Each time I would, gently shoot her down and let her know she wasn't my type but somehow, the information didn't process through her still living braincells and she would continue seducing me.  
"Percy! I wanted to know if you would sit with me at lunch!" She said seductively showing off her cleavage while throwing me her million dollar smile. I puked in my mouth.

"I've told you tons of times Mikayla, I don't want to." I sighed. Her scowl came back.

"And why not?" She said impatiently.

"Maybe because you're a cold-hearted bitch." Annabeth growled, her fingers tightening around my hand. Mikayla turned to her as if noticing Annabeth for the first time.

"And who are you?" She scowled.

"Your worst nightmare." Annabeth spat as she tried to step forward and deck her. I grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Relax wise-girl. You don't need a detention." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. Mikayla didn't seem to notice that she was that close to becoming Annabeth's lunch.

"Percy, why would ya date someone you've only known for a week, and especially this particular blonde piece of trash." Mikayla said gesturing to Annabeth with the other hand on her hip.

"OH BITCH YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE!" Thalia yelled and rushed toward Mikayla.

"Thalia!" Piper cried grabbing her arm and began to charmspeak her in an effort to calm my cousin down. I tried breathing through my nose.

"No-one insults my girlfriend!" I growled and made a move to started throttling her skinny little neck before Annabeth pulled me back.

"Comeon guys. She's not even worth it." Annabeth scowled, giving Mikayla a cold stare before marching off with Piper dragging Thalia.

"Gods she's worse than Derek." Annabeth growled as we walked to our first class which was music. Thalia and Piper were walking next to her.

"She's worse than anyone. Anyways, I need to go to math. See ya guys." Piper said stuffing her hands into her pockets and walking off. The three of us walked into the music classroom where there was already a teacher lounging on a chair behind his desk.

"Ah, my first students!" He said cheerfully. He looked strangely familiar. I staggered back.  
"Apollo?!" I cried. He winked.

"Good guess there Jackson!" He said brightly. Annabeth and Thalia looked shocked.  
"wh-what are you doing here?!" Thalia said appalled.

"To teach music class!" Apollo beamed, his eyes shining brightly.

"Uhh, why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I'm the good of music and I'm awesome!" He said puffing out his chest.

"Oh for the love of gods." I moaned pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm a god! Yes, yes I'm a god!" Apollo grinned.

"WE KNOW!" We all yelled as we took seats at the back of the classroom instead of loitering in the doorway. If Apollo was the surprise Chiron was planning, he must have wanted us to suffer. As the rest of the class came in, I heard most of the girls giggling and whispering while glancing at Apollo. I chuckled.

"What?" Annabeth asked nudging my shoulder. I smiled and shook my head.  
"Just the girls crushing on the Apollo." I said smiling.

"Alright class!" Apollo beamed. All the girls sighed lovingly. Thalia bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Your previous teacher called in sick so I'll be taking your music class today. My name is Mr Charm and we'll be continuing your lessons about learning the guitar. We'll also be playing a new song 'Riptide' by Vance joy." He said. I started cracking up. Everyone turned to look at me confused, except for Thalia and Annabeth who knew why it was so funny for me.

"Is there something hilarious that you would like to share with the class Mr?..." Apollo said giving me a knowing smile.

"Jackson sir. And no, there's nothing funny." I said as I fingered my pen which was in my pocket.

"Very well Mr Jackson." Everyone get a guitar and we'll begin. Apollo said as all the students went to pick up a guitar.  
I sighed. I hated playing guitar. My fingers always hurt after I was finished. And to make things worse, I couldn't even play ONE chord. *Sighs dramatically*.

I picked up a guitar and pretended to serenade Annabeth badly while she laughed so hard, she began to cry.  
"Oh my gods Percy." She giggled wiping her eyes as she moved next to me.  
"Ok first to play the A-minor chord you put your fingers here..." She began as she gently guided my fingers and put them on certain strings. The rest of the lesson went like that with Thalia laughing her head off whenever I played the chord wrong. And that was often.

At the end of class, Apollo stopped us grinning. "So how did you like my class?" He winked.

"It was fantastic." Thalia said, giving Apollo an extra load of sarcasm. If the god heard it, he decided to ignore it. If he actually thought Thalia was serious, he needed to be put in a mental institution.

"Well that's great!" He grinned.  
"Now off you go to your next class." He said shooing us out of the classroom. Next period was math, my absolute 'favourite'. Note the hint of sarcasm.

When we walked in there was already a bunch of students but no teacher. We walked to the back of the classroom where there was already Nico waiting. He looked at us in the way that said _'you'll never guess what happened.'_

"Ok guess what?" he said as we sat down. He didn't wait for us to reply.

"So I had Ancient history first period and the teacher was-"  
"Hey girl." Someone said in front of Annabeth. Derek. I shot up from behind my desk.

"If you so much as _touch_ her, it will be the biggest mistake of your life." I growled. The students in the class turned to look at what was going on.

"Stay out of it _'Jackson'. _I've got a score to settle with blondie over here and I don't need you to stuff it up." Derek spat looking me up and down. Annabeth stood up as well.

"Don't forget who beat you up on my first day." She growled.

"You mess with her, you mess with us." Thalia threatened as she stood up along with Nico.

"Leave it alone guys. He's too much of a wimp to put up a fight anyway." Annabeth smirked. Derek growled.

"You little bitch-" He said about to grab her before I decked him. He fell to the floor and behind him was the teacher of the math lesson. And it wasn't Mr Haven.  
Derek stood up holding his bleeding nose. "MISS, HE PUNCHED ME!" Derek cried facing the woman.  
"Yes I can see that." She said coldly. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and me were frozen in shock mainly because of the teacher herself.  
"But as I understand, he did it to protect my daughter." The woman scowled. This time it was Derek's turn to freeze.

"You mean, you-your her-" Derek said gesturing to Annabeth.

"Mother? Yes. Which is why you're the one who will be sent to the principle's office, and not Percy." She said. Derek growled but did as he was told and left the silent room.

"Hi mom." Annabeth said though her voice came out strangled.  
"Annabeth!" Athena smiled giving her a hug. Annabeth stood there stiffly. When she let go, the goddess turned to me. I gulped. Her feud with Poseidon was still not over yet and frankly, I don't think she's approved of me yet.

"Mr Jackson, I owe you..._'thanks'_." She said, the last word coming out strangled. She walked up to the front of the classroom and all four of us sat down still in shock. Apollo and now Athena? What were the gods doing here?  
Nico threw a note at my head. I unfolded it just as Athena introduced herself as "Ms Chase."  
In Nico's messy handwriting, it said, _'The teacher who took my Ancient History class was Hades.'_

**I've finally finished chapter 6 and I hope it's up good! Thanks for all your review in the past chapters and it would totally make my day if you reviewed me on this chapter. If you have any problems with the story so far don't be afraid to message me because I'll do my best to try and fix it.  
Thanks you guys!**

**~Aoife**


	7. Sword fighting with the wise-girl

_Percy's POV_

Despite our new teacher, maths was still boring. In fact, it was even more boring than before. Annabeth however was ecstatic and listened to every word. As Athena droned on and on about something to do with

x+y, I fell asleep with my head on the desk, thinking about the Gods. What were they doing here? Was Athena here to turn me into a shish kebab for dating her favorite daughter?

"PERCY JACKSON!" Someone roared and slammed something in front of me. I was jolted awake and came face to face with an angry Athena.

"Um, hi?" I said uncertainly. Some of the girls in our class giggled while the boys were choking from laughter.

"Find my class boring now, do we?" She snarled.  
"Not at all Ms Chase. I just um, was checking to see of the table was ok." I said lamely, shrinking into my chair. Man, I had been to Tartarus but I was scared of Athena? This was pathetic.  
Athena seemed to enjoy seeing me squirm in my seat. Annabeth was biting her bottom lip in an effort to stop herself from cracking up with the rest of the class. Nico and Thalia however, weren't holding back their laughter.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't give you detention after school." She said.  
"Um, I'm taking your daughter out for a date after school." I grinned. Athena paused while the whole class went silent. Some of the girls went "Awwww!" but the majority of them glared at Annabeth in envy.

Athena sighed. "Fine." She scowled as she walked back to the front of the classroom. I gulped in fear, as Annabeth squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry about her Percy." She whispered, resting her head against my shoulder. I smiled. She was an awesome girlfriend.

After class, Annabeth dragged me over to Athena. "Mother, why are the gods here?" She asked impatiently.

Athena looked confused. "Hasn't anyone told you yet?" She asked.

"Well, Chiron wanted it to be a surprise and Hades was very...vague." Nico said, making air quotations around the 'vague'.  
"Yeah and Apollo wasn't helpful either. All he did was talk about how awesome he was. Like in music class, he sang in greek about how how 'utterly amazing' he was, and how he's 'so awesome because he rides a sun chariot' and about how-"

"Miss Grace!" Athena cried, cutting Thalia off.  
"Stop, please. I hear it every day on Olympus. I've heard it so many times, I have memorised ALL the lyrics. And he's sang hundreds of those stupid songs." Athena huffed. Thalia grinned.

"Ok well, last night, after we talked to Chiron, we wanted to spend some time with you all so we're all posing as teachers." Athena said smiling.

"Wait a minute, 'all'?" I asked.

"The twelve olympians Mr Jackson. Except for Dionysus." Athena said addressing me with cold eyes. I squirmed nervously.

"Ok well, we need to go to lunch. See ya mom!" Annabeth said waving before dragging me out the classroom with Nico and Thalia in a tow.

"Wow. Sound like you guys had it worse than me." Nico grinned as we walked to the cafeteria.  
"Why, what did Hades do?" I asked. Nico groaned.  
"He introduced himself as Mr di Angelo and did a greek mythology lesson about 'the god of the underworld'. There was stuff like how he married my annoying step-mother Persephone and how there are so many annoying ghosts down there." Nico grumbled.

We all started laughing. Poor Nico.

"Hardy har har. It's sooooo funny." He growled which made us laugh harder.

When we got to our usual table, we were still laughing, except Nico who did his best to remind us about our torture in music class.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked cocking her head.  
"H-Hades." I stuttered which made us laugh even harder than before.

"Okay..." Jason said smirking.  
"So, who were your teachers?" Piper grinned.  
"Don't even go there." Thalia and Nico said in unison. Annabeth rolled her eyes

"Apollo taught music and my mother is teaching math. Yay." She said.

"Well, three of the nine muses taught art." Leo said.

"Which three?" Rachel asked.

"Uhh, I think Calliope, Thalia, and Clio." He said.

"I had shop class with Vulcan." Jason said munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza. Everyone gave him a quizzical look. Jason sighed. "Hephaestus." He corrected.

"Ohhhhh." We all said.

"Well Ancient History was fun!" Rachel said teasingly to Nico. She was in all the same classes with Nico except Geography.

"NO! Most definitely NOT fun." He groaned.

"I had it worse! My mother taught textiles class and had us do embroidery!" Piper wailed. Everyone laughed. Eventually 'death breath' and according to Leo 'beauty queen' joined in as well.

We continued chatting about the new teachers for a while before the bell rang.  
"Comeon Percy we have gym." Annabeth said standing up. I shot out of my chair, gathered my stuff in record time and waited for Annabeth while she stared at me in shock.

"Comeon Annie! Don't want to be late for gym!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"I told you NOT to call me Annie!" Annabeth scowled as she gathered her stuff. We then waited for the others who all had the same gym class as us.

When we changed into our sport clothes and walked out into the quad, there was a group of students already waiting along with a pretty, blonde haired teacher.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is." Nico muttered.

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia grinned happily.

"Oh gods no!" Nico cried and tried to run away. I would have run with him if it wasn't for Annabeth's hand gripping mine tightly as if to say _'don't even think about it.'_

Artemis saw us, and get this, she _smiled!_ We all moved to the front of the class with Thalia bouncing around happily. When the rest of the students arrived, Artemis coughed loudly and said in a booming voice "Ok class. I'm Miss Huntress and I'll be taking you for gym. Today, we'll be doing something a little different. Something you're not used to." Artemis said wickedly.

"Sword fighting!" She said. Me and the whole group cheered while the other students looked at us if we were crazy.

"With like, actual swords?" Mikayla asked checking her nails. Gods she was annoying. Artemis scowled and gave her a cold glare. Mikayla gulped. _Yeah that's right, take that._

"Wooden swords." Artemis snarled. _Ok maybe Artemis wasn't that bad._

"Ok kids, get a sword and pick a sparring partner." She said dropping a huge bag in front of us. I grabbed a sword and slipped my hand into Annabeth's.

"Be my partner wise girl?" I smiled.

"Sure seaweed-brain. But a word to the wise, you're gonna lose." She said.

"Oh we'll see about that." I grinned.

"Ok now, does anyone here actually know how to use a sword?" Artemis said shooting our group a glare. We all raised our hands.

"Ok who wants to demonstrate?" Artemis said, crossing her arms. Thalia shoved me and Annabeth forward.

"Apparently us." I sighed.

"This is gonna take the whole lesson." Nico whispered to Jason.

"Very well. Get into stance and begin." Artemis said as me and Annabeth moved to the front where we wouldn't accidentally hit anyone.

Annabeth made the first move. She lunged forward expertly attacking me while I dodged. I knew her weaknesses in sword-fighting and I also knew what moves she would make. So I changed my attacking pattern and began to parry against Annabeth's hits. It took a while but eventually, I managed to block her overhand strike, and grab her wrist, pulling her towards me and kissed her. Annabeth froze but began to kiss me back.

What I didn't realise was that she had disarmed me so when she pulled back, I was left without a weapon and a sword pointed at my throat. "I win." She smiled handing me back my sword.

"Only because I let you win." I huffed but grinned at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm totally inclined to believe that." She laughed as the class stared at us.

"Boys." Artemis huffed.

The rest of the day went fast. We all found out which God was teaching which class from our different schedules.

Zeus was teaching Science and spent the whole day talking about electric currents. Languages class was taught by Hermes who started teaching Greek from scratch, Hera taught English and LOVED talking about Shakespeare, Demeter had started a whole new class about Agriculture (how she managed to convince the principle to start a new class was beyond me) with her assistant Persephone. Three of the other muses (Erato, Euterpe, Polyhymnia) taught dance class while the other three (Urania, Terpsichore and Melpomene) taught Geography and Ares coached the basketball team.  
Athena also taught Architecture while Poseidon covered Marine Biology and was coach of the swim team.

6th period was when I had swim practice with a couple of my swim team friends. Dad made me do a lot of laps but I didn't really mind. I just loved being in the water.

"Percy!" Poseidon called from the other end of the pool. I swam to him and poked my head out of the water.

"Yeah?" I asked. He smiled. He looked just like me, with black messy hair and sea green eyes with a goatee except he was taller and more built.

"I understand you're taking the Athena girl out for a date after school." He said. I grinned.

"Yup. why, you don't want me too?" I asked, my voice faltering. Poseidon laughed.

"No, no my boy, the complete opposite. I like that girl, very fierce. If only her mother showed the same affection towards me as Annabeth does to you." He said grinning.

"Yeah, I'm lucky." I grinned.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked him as he crouched down by the side of the pool.

"Eh, what the other gods are doing. Considering how childish the others are, probably a game you teenagers play." He said.

"Where are you staying?" I asked, still floating in the pool.

"Hotel close to the empire state building." He smiled.

"But enough about me. Where are you doing taking Annabeth tonight?" He asked.

"The beach." I smiled. Just then, the bell rang signalling the end of school.

"Ahh, very romantic. Just don't get me into trouble with Athena." He grinned, helping me out of the pool.

"Don't worry dad, it'll be fine." I said matching his grin.

"Well what are you doing still chatting with your old man? Go have fun with your girl." Poseidon said, giving me a hug despite how wet I was. When he pulled away, he didn't have a single drop of water on him. I smiled.

"Alright. See ya dad!" I grinned waving and walked off to change. Tonight was gonna be awesome!

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I really had to think a while to decide which god should teach which class.  
I'm not going to write for a while since, I haven't gotten that many reads lately so I think I'm gonna wait until I start to get a couple more reviews saying I should continue the story because right now, I'm not so sure.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**~Aoife**


End file.
